A Sayin and a Britannian
by rsox1122
Summary: 7 years have passed since the young Sayin Gohan defeated the evil monster Cell. His homeland was invaded by the imperial power known as Britannia. He has teamed up with the Black Knights, a group that fights for justice. Can Gohan and the Black Knights defeat Britannia? Are there any other evil forces out there waiting for Gohan?
1. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm sorry, it's been like 8 months since I last updated, I've been so busy with school and just graduated finally on Friday! So I've got like 3 months till I start college so hopefully I will have time to get some work done! Oh and btw the rsox110 account is my old one, and the email for that is closed since I don't use it, so rsox1122 is my new account! Sorry about the grammar errors from the previous chapters, again the keys on my old laptop weren't the best, but I've got a brand new high quality laptop right now (well it's my older sisters) so the grammar should be better, but anyways on with chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4:**

After the victory at the hotel the Black Knights celebrated their victory in their hideout.

"Team, I want us to celebrate our victory from last night! Hopefully it can lead to many more victories in the near future!" Zero cried as lifted a bottle of pop in the air (pop because he's underage for drinking as you should know).

"Yeah!" The Black Knights cried out in victory.

Gohan had a cheerful look on his face, but all he could think about was Euphemia. What if she had found out of his true identity, did he disguise himself well enough? Gohan worried, he had feelings for this girl, but if she had found out about his true identity… "No I can't think about that kind of stuff right now…" Gohan said as he opened up his ice cold bottle of .

"Gohan, you okay?" Kallen said as she walked up to the young Sayin.

"Yeah, I think so, just a lot on my mind." Gohan said in a somewhat depressed voice.

"Hey did you hear the big news about the martial arts tournament that's being held in three months? It was just announced this morning." Kallen asked after taking a sip of her soda.

"Martial arts tournament?!" Gohan yelled as he spit out his soda.

"Yeah, Viceroy Cordellia is holding a martial arts tournament, it's the Area 11 tournament, kind of like a preliminary round for the World Tournament. It's supposed to be some kind of peace gathering tournament to unite the superpowers of the world by Britannia. The winner of the Area 11 tournament receives $10 million and is invited to have a special dinner with the royal family." Kallen replied.

"You know what, that sounds pretty awesome to me! I'll ask Zero if I can take some time off so I can train for the tournament." Gohan said as he walked away smiling.

Kallen looked at him and sighed, "Man, only if he weren't going after that Euphemia girl…"

Gohan approached Zero nervously. Zero was talking about future plans with Oghi and Tamaki.

"Uh, Zero I have a question to ask." Gohan said nervously.

"Yeah Gohan, what's up?" Zero replied.

"Well I don't know if you know about the martial arts tournament but-"Gohan was cut off by Zero.

"We were just talking about that Gohan." Zero replied.

"Yeah, you can go in there and kick some ass!" Tamaki cried.

"You can take the next three months off, but of course you have to come to weekly meetings, and if you're called in for an emergency you have to respond no matter what." Oghi said.

"Yes sir! I'll keep my phone off silent every day until then!" Gohan yelled with joy. Gohan proceeded to walk back home as Zero caught up to him.

"Gohan, we need you to do well in this tournament, we need you to get inside their palace." Zero said as he put his arm on Gohan shoulder.

Gohan nodded and was off. Gohan decided that it was time for him to go and visit his friends on the lookout. He received a text from Krillin saying that he'd be up on the lookout with Dende, and Piccolo if he wanted to join them. Gohan flew over to the lookout knowing that he'd finally be himself again.

Gohan landed on the lookout waiting to be greeted by his old friends.

"Gohan!" A familiar face cried out.

"Krillin! I haven't seen you since we said goodbye to Trunks after the Cell Games!" Gohan cried as he gave Krillin a big hug.

"Damn kid, you've really grown up. I see you've been training recently." Piccolo said after seeing his old friend after many years.

"Yeah, I'm not as strong as I was during the Cell Games, but I'm currently training for the martial arts tournament that's coming up! You guys should enter!" Gohan yelled with excitement.

"Yeah, it'd be good for you to go back to society Piccolo!" Dende said while walking to the front of the lookout with .

"Popo! Dende! Long time no see!" Gohan cried with enjoyment.

"Gohan, you've really grown up! You're really Goku's son!" Popo cried.

"I'll pass on that Dende, most likely the event will be televised, and I don't want to reveal my identity to the world after the Cell Games. Unlike Gohan or Krillin, my appearance hasn't changed at all." Piccolo said.

"Good point Piccolo, but hey, I'll enter Gohan! I'll even tell my wife to enter too!" Krillin said as he remembered the good old days of entering the tournament with Goku when they were younger.

"You're married Krillin?" Gohan asked as he was shocked about this big news.

"Yeah! Android 18. Have been for 6 years, even got a daughter too! We're living on Master Roshi's island at the moment and 18 wants to move, and knowing the Britannian's there should be some cash prize involved!" Krillin said with excitement.

"Yeah $10 million! It's in three months from now! I can hardly wait for it!" Gohan said with excitement.

"Yeah me too!" A voice cried form nowhere.

"Who said that?" Dende cried.

"Me, Goku! I'm talking through King Kai right now! Gohan, you've gotten so big!" Goku cried

"Dad it's really you!" Gohan cried as tears of joy came down his face.

"Krillin, I'm loving the flow!" Goku said as he laughed.

"Goku!" Krillin cried as tears also came down his face.

"Piccolo, haven't changed a bit I see!" Goku said as he laughed.

"I see that you're personality hasn't changed a bit Goku." Piccolo said as he smiled.

"Dende, Popo, I hope you guys are doing a great job of taking care of the Earth!" Goku said as he smiled from the Other World.

"Goku!" Popo and Dende cried of happiness.

"Dad, can you really make it?!" Gohan cried.

"I got permission from King Yemma, I can come back for 2 weeks!" Goku replied.

"Okay guys, looks like my time is up, I'll see you in 3 months!" Goku said as his connection through King Kai ended.

"Three months you guys, I'll see you guys then I guess. I'd better go and train for the tournament!" Gohan said as he said farewell to his friends.

"Yeah, me too. I got to train my hardest if I want to stand a chance against in this tournament. But uh, Gohan, you're not telling Vegeta about this tournament right?" Krillin asked.

"Uh, I was thinking about telling him afterwards, why do you ask?" Gohan replied.

"Well, having two Super Sayin's is way too much for me to handle, and I don't know what would happen if I had three Sayin's in the tournament with me." Krillin said nervously.

Gohan then heard his phone beep. It was a text from Euphy.

"Want to hang out? Meet me at Tokyo Tower in 15 minutes!

-Euphy" It read.

"Well I guess Vegeta will have to wait, I got myself a date!" Gohan said as he spurred off to Tokyo tower.


	2. Chapter 5

**AN: So I was reading some of the reviews and a lot of people are asking about why the Z Fighters didn't do anything about the Britannian invasion again that will be revealed later! I hope you're enjoying the story so far, please leave suggestions for the next chapter! Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 5:**

"Ah, just on time!" Gohan said as he landed in an abandoned alley in Tokyo.

Gohan walked into Tokyo tower as he was stopped by two giant men.

"Hey kid, do you have any I.D?" A giant Britannian man asked.

He saw a smaller figure walk up right behind them. It was Euphemia.

"It's alright you guys, he's with me." She said as she smiled and took the young half Sayin half human's hand.

They went to the top of the tower where they could see the whole entire city of Tokyo. The capital of a once proud nation of Japan. The essence of the culture of a civilization, now colonized. One side is a settlement where life flourishes, but no sign of Japanese culture. The other side ruins of the Shinjuku District and many other neighborhoods in the once proud city.

"It's so beautiful isn't it?" Euphy asked as the two teenagers looked at the skyline of Tokyo.

"Yeah it is, I've never seen the city like this before!" Gohan said in amazement.

"I'm so bored of the city life, in Britannia that's all I knew, the city. I came to Area 11 to see the country-side, and all I see is city after city! I just want to see something else, you know what I mean Gohan?" Euphy asked as her gorgeous purple eyes looked right into Gohan's eyes.

Just then Suzaku came into the room.

"Was I interrupting anything here?" Kururugi asked.

"No nothing, we were just talking about the country side of Area 11." Euphy replied

"Yeah, I've seen a lot of that my whole life." Gohan said.

"Oh Gohan will you take me?" Euphy asked like a child

Gohan glanced at Suzaku. He had a feeling that Suzaku held feelings for Euphy like he did. He had an awkward relationship with him and wanted to end it.

"Yeah, I'm actually leaving for home tomorrow since our one week break started!" Gohan said as he scratched the back of his head and smiling.

"Oh I'd love to come! Suzaku you should come with us too!" Euphy yelled with happiness.

Suzaku looked at the princess and replied, "Your majesty I would love to go, but I have training to do with Lancelot and I must train for the martial arts tournament as well."

Gohan looked surprised, "Oh you're entering in that too?" He asked.

"Yeah I am." Suzaku replied.

"Hey, we should train together when I come back after break." Gohan suggested.

"Yeah that sounds pretty cool." Suzaku said as he smiled and walked away.

Gohan checked the time on his watch.

"Oh man, Euphy I've got to get back to my dorm, I haven't even packed yet. Text me if you're going or not. If you're going meet me at the train station at 9am tomorrow morning!" Gohan said as he headed down the stairs.

Gohan raced to his dorm to pack his clothes. He packed some gifts he got from the city for Goten and for his mother.

"How do I explain the whole tournament thing to mom tomorrow? What will she think of Euphy? I hope Goten doesn't screw anything up for us." Gohan thought to himself nervously as he packed his clothes in his bag.

He received a text five minutes later for Euphy telling him that she can go with him tomorrow. A great warm feeling came into his heart, he finally was able to spend the week with her.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Gohan said has he put his phone on his side table.

It was Lelouch.

"Hey man what's up?" Gohan asked.

"Suzaku told me that you're going to enter the martial arts tournament in three months, is that true?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah, my dad was the champion of the 23rd martial arts tournament many years ago, but the tournament was discontinued after the invasion of Japan." Gohan replied.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that I'll be there the whole way to support you man." Lelouch said as he smiled and gave a thumbs up to Gohan.

"Thanks bro, hey by the way. When I walked past your dorm I saw something really strange." Gohan said with his hand on his chin.

"What was it?" Lelouch asked.

"It was a woman with green hair, I've never met her in my whole life, and she somehow knew my name. I don't know if you happen to know her by any chance?" Gohan asked.

Lelouch was startled by this news.

"That damn witch… I told her to stay inside the dorm!" Lelouch thought to himself.

"No, I've never met this person in my life." Lelouch replied.

"Maybe I was just seeing things." Gohan said looking on the ground.

Lelouch looked at his watch.

"Well sorry for disturbing you, I'd better get back to my room, I can't keep Nunally waiting for too long!" Lelouch said as he ran back to his room.

Lelouch ran into his room where he found C.C. on his bed eating some pizza.

"Are you crazy, I told you to stay in the dorm, and especially not to talk to Gohan!" Lelouch yelled in anger.

C.C. looked at Lelouch and finished her slice of pizza.

"Lelouch, he is not your ordinary boy, he is the son of the greatest fighter in the universe." C.C. replied in anger.

"Yeah, and I hope he can use his power and win back Japan for us…" Lelouch said as he looked out his window.

The next morning Gohan arrived at the bus station at 8:55am waiting for Euphy to arrive. He then saw 5 really big guys come towards him.

"Gohan! I can't wait!" Euphy came running towards the young Sayin.

The two teenagers got onto the train headed towards which was to arrive in exactly three hours.

"Man I really wish that I could just fly there, that'd easily taken me like five minutes." Gohan thought to himself looking out the window.

"Gohan, what's life in the country like?" Euphy asked.

"Well, uh, it's a lot quieter than the city. It's a place where a person can connect with nature, you see stuff that you'll never seen in your life!" Gohan replied with memories of his childhood running through his mind.

"Wow! Sounds exciting. Oh and by the way, don't worry about my bodyguards, they will stay hidden the whole time, sometimes I don't even know where they are!" Euphy said with a bright smile on her face.

After three hours Euphy and Gohan had arrived at the train station where they were greeted by Chi-Chi and Goten.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi and Goten yelled. Gohan recognized some other familiar faces in the back as well. It was Trunks and Bulma.

"You guys are here too?! Wow Trunks you've really gotten bigger man! He looks just like his father Bulma!" Gohan replied.

"Yeah Gohan! Goten and I are training for the martial arts tournament! We just found out that there's a kids tournament in it too!" Trunks said with excitement in his voice.

"Gohan who's the lovely lady next to you?" Bulma asked.

"I'm Euphemia, a friend of Gohan's." Euphy replied as she bowed down.

"Hmm… Euphemia, that name sounds kind of familiar." Chi-Chi said as she scratched her head.

"Yeah, me too." Bulma replied.

"Hey you're the Capsule Corporation lady aren't you? How do you know Gohan's family?" Euphy asked.

"Well Gohan's father and I go way back, and I've known Gohan here since he was born!" Bulma replied.

They all got into Bulma's plane as they head off to Gohan's house in the mountains. Gohan had talked to his mother about joining the tournament, and somehow was able to convince her about joining. Mainly because of the prize money that was involved for the winner.

Gohan and Euphy went out for a walk.

"Wow Gohan, I really like your family! Your brother is really cute and your mother is very nice!" Euphy said.

"Thanks, hopefully I can meet your family too!" Gohan replied.

"Well you're going to have to win that tournament first if you want to meet them!" Euphy replied as she touched Gohan's nose like a doorbell.

The two then heard a voice in the distance.

"Hey Gohan! Gohan! It's time to eat!" Goten yelled as he came running towards Gohan.

Goten ran towards Euphy and Gohan, jumping off trees, running at the speed of light. It was nothing that Euphy has ever seen in her whole life.

"Wow Gohan! Your brother is fast!" Euphy said as she was amazed at Goten's athleticism.

"Oh God, not now Goten!" Gohan said to himself feeling as if he were to be exposed of his Sayin identity.

"Okay Euphy I guess that it's time for us to go back home then!" Gohan said with a nervous voice and a fake smile.

The two walked back to the house along with the young and energetic Goten. Goten kept on asking questions about life in Britannia and how it was like to have servants in her house. A life that Goten dreamed of.

They finally reached home and Chi-Chi had really cooked up a great meal. Bulma and Trunks were setting up the table.

"Allow me to go and wash my hands." Euphy asked.

"Sure, the bathroom is just down the hallway." Gohan replied.

Bulma came up to Gohan and asked.

"So big guy, you thinking about getting into a relationship with her?" Bulma asked making Gohan feel uncomfortable.

"I don't really know Bulma, she's a Britannian and I'm only half human! What will she say when she sees that our kid has a monkey tail? How would I explain that to her. I would be exposed!" Gohan replied, he was really hoping that no one would "spill the beans" about their true identity.

Euphy walked back outside and asked.

"Gohan, who's this man in the pictures in your living room?"

"Uh, that's my father." Gohan replied nervously.

"Oh, he seems really familiar, what's his name?" She asked.

"Uh, it's…" Gohan thought to himself, he needed to think fast.

"His name is Gozar." Bulma replied as she walked into the room.

"Thank Kami for that one, you really saved me there Bulma." Gohan said as he whispered into Bulma's ear.

The three of them joined Chi-Chi and the younger ones out on the table where Chi-Chi made the greatest food in the world as usual.

"Wow, it looks so good, I don't know where to start." Euphy said in amazement.

Goten and Trunks helped themselves to everything on the table, mowing it down like a true Sayin would, it was like they couldn't stop eating. Gohan would've done the same, but he wanted to look like a gentleman in front of the Princess of Britannia.

"So Euphemia, tell me where you're from again?" Chi-Chi asked as she put some rice into her plate.

"I'm from the homeland." Euphy replied as she was about to eat some chicken.

"That's why you look so familiar, you're Princess Euphemia aren't you!" Bulma replied.

"Yes, but please don't tell anyone that I'm here, I don't want to give you guys a hard time." Euphy replied.

Chi-Chi spat out the rice from her mouth all over Goten's face.

"WHAT YOU'RE A PRINCESS!? GOHAN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU'RE DATING THE PRINCESS OF BRITANNIA?!" Chi-Chi cried in shock.

"Oh my god, what have I gotten myself into?!" Gohan thought to himself.

**And so the chapter ends here. I'm sorry that I didn't really add much action into these last two chapters. Hopefully the next two that I post will have some more. I'm kind of winging it right now. I just type whatever is coming into my mind. Again please give your suggestions in the reviews!**


End file.
